


Even Superman Became A Dad

by PurrfectStories



Series: Tiaras of Memories [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Acceptance, Coming Out, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Near Future, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 00:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2793890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrfectStories/pseuds/PurrfectStories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series:<br/>A compilation of unrelated one-shots revolving around the tiaras Kurt hides in his hope chest. Each tiara holds a special memory, and means something personal to him.</p>
<p>Story:<br/>Rachel and Kurt both know that Finn would have been a good dad. He really would have. Daddy!Finn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Superman Became A Dad

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Just dropping by to leave another little tiara one shot. At the beginning I planned for this series to be mostly Klaine centered, but lately Cory/Finn just seems to demand my attention. And I'm a pushover, so oh well. Have some Finn feels.
> 
> Enjoy! :)
> 
> No beta. All mistakes are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing, nothing. No profit made etc. See Chapter 1 for more elaborate disclaimer.

(One-Shot)

 

Patti stared at herself in the mirror, trying to find even an inkling of her mother's beauty in her face. Her father never failed to tell her mother how gorgeous she was everyday, and Patti knew it to be true. Her mother was Rachel Barbara Berry-Hudson after all. The woman revived the timeless musical classic 'Funny Girl,' and then married her high school sweetheart. Finn Hudson, the Quarterback of a small town in Ohio where they both grew up. Their love story was like a cheesy soap opera with too many musical numbers and a lot more drama than was necessary for one high school. But, those were her parents.

 

She sniffed sadly, the teenager only seeing an awkward homely girl. Patti was a little on the lanky side, having gotten her father's height and not her mother's dwarfish size. Rachel only came up to Patti's chin. Her mother was graceful while she couldn't dance a step without knocking into someone. She didn't have luscious locks like her mom, more like the bed-head hair her dad tended to sport. Patti felt her hair was thick, too dark, and got bushy if she let it grow out. Which is why it was currently in a pixie cut. Her mother's nose was certainly there, but where she felt her mother had grown into hers, Patti thought her nose was still too big for her face. Patti felt her lower-lip trembling, hiccupping on a sob because of how unfair everything was.

 

"Hey, Patti! There you are. I've been looking all over for you. Grandpa Burt should be here any minute with our triple meat lover's pizza. Tonight's Buck Eyes game is gonna be awesome. Don't tell your mom, but me and your uncle Blaine got some money on this one." Finn said excitedly, walking into his and Rachel's room when he spotted his daughter seated at Rachel's bright make-up table. Though he grew quiet the closer he got to his daughter, "What's wrong?"

 

"Dad, be honest. Am I…ugly?"

 

"What?" Finn asked, sitting down next to Patti on the bench. He looked at the mirror then back at her. "Pat, you're beautiful. You know that."

 

She shook her head. "No, I'm not. I've been sitting here, trying to figure out where it all went wrong, and I just don't understand."

 

"Where what went wrong?"

 

"Me! Look at me, dad. I look nothing like mom. She's so pretty, and special. Everyone loves her, and I'm just…Patti." She sighed.

 

Finn smiled, "Well, I think being just Patti is pretty beautiful." He nudged her shoulder, getting her to look at him. Finn quirks his lips to the side, "But let's see here. You have your mom's eyes, her nose, that same cute dot on her right cheek—"

 

"Beauty mark?"

 

"Yeah, that! See? Even the marks on your face got beauty in the name." Finn chuckled. He grabbed one of her hands. "Ya even got her awesome hands."

 

"The people at school call them man-hands."

 

"Huh…really? Could have sworn Santana was the only one who said things like that."

 

"Dad, I don't care about my hands right now." Patti told him, pushing some hair behind one of her ears. "I just want to be pretty like the other girls."

 

Finn furrowed his brows at that, trying to figure out something to say while his daughter continued to stare at the hands in her lap. Then, he remembered something. "Ya know, your mom didn't think she was pretty either when she was your age. Did you know that one time, she almost got a nose job?"

 

Patti whipped her head around, gasping at the new information. "But, dad. Mom would never! She always said Barbara never got a nose job, so neither would she."

 

"That's right." He got up from the bench, and walked over to wardrobe thingy (armoire). Finn opened it and began to root around inside while he spoke. "I always thought she was gorgeous, even though sometimes her bossiness and total crazy personality freaked me out."

 

"Dad…"

 

Finn shrugged, "It's true. Your mom never looked like all those popular girls at our school, but I liked that. I never understood why girls never thought they were pretty, or were constantly trying to change themselves to look like someone else. It doesn't make any sense. Girls are pretty. It's like…something they're all born with. Aha!" He triumphantly pulled out a small box, stepping over the massive amounts of clothes he threw out as he made his way back over to Patti.

 

She rolled her eyes at her dad, "You have to say that. You calling a girl ugly would be mean."

 

"And wrong." Finn said. "Besides, every girl is beautiful. I just think it's hard sometimes for girls to realize this, because for some reason, the people around them weren't good enough to see it too. And I think I used to be one of those people, but then I actually met your mom, really saw her, and I was like…wow, how did I miss her?" He smiled, plopping back down on the bench.

 

"I can't believe there was ever a time where you didn't constantly tell mom how rockin' she looked." Patti smiled a little; curious as to what was in the box her father was holding.

 

Finn chuckled. "Yeah, maybe I didn't deserve to. Not yet. Maybe like everyone else, I didn't know how to appreciate her yet."

 

"Hmmm…" Patti mused, half paying attention and half still interested in the box, "Soooo what's in the box?"

 

"Huh? Oh, right. Did I ever tell you your mom won Prom Queen our senior year?" He inquired.

 

"What?! Prom Queen?! But that's like…confirmation that you're the prettiest girl in the school!" She frowned, "That doesn't sound like someone who people thought wasn't totally gorgeous."

 

"Haha you wouldn't think so. But she actually hadn't been nominated." Finn tried explaining, opening the box.

 

"Then how…oh. Oh, wow." Patti stared, taking in the sparkling crown in her father's hands. "It's so sparkly."

 

Finn smiled, "She may not have been nominated, but Santana and Quinn—the popular girls during your mom and mine's time—thought she deserved a night to feel special. For everyone in the school to just take a moment, to really see her for the first time, and appreciate her for what she truly was. A star." He chuckled a bit, lifting the crown up and placing it on Patti's head. "You're a star, Patti. Same as Rachel. You shine even when you don't think you do."

 

Patti felt her eyes grow misty, turning towards the mirror and giving a watery smile. "You really think so?" She whispered, tucking the piece of hair behind her ear again when it slipped forward.

 

"Yeah, I do. And I also think the right people weren't around Rachel yet to tell her what had always been true." Finn never understood the importance of those crowns. How a girl just lit up whenever a crown or tiara was placed on their head. It gave them the need to twirl and smile, their presence lighting up the room. Catfights broke out for the chance to wear them. And to this day, it still seemed to be true. Patti seemed to admire the sparkly accessory just as the other girls he knew had. "Pat, just because you can't see your beauty, doesn't mean it's not there. Once the right people come along, they'll see the same person I do."

 

"Who's that?"

 

"A beautiful, amazing, special young girl."

 

Patti blushed, ducking her head at her father's words. "Thanks, dad."

 

"No problem, sweetheart." He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, hugging her lither frame to his broader one. "I don't know if I'm ready yet for you to have guy problems, but if this whole thing is about that, ya know, a guy. Then I wouldn't worry too much about it. The guy of your dreams will come along one day. Hopefully, it won't be too soon—because I'm not ready to share you yet—but he will." Finn promised, giving her one more hug before getting up to leave.

 

"Dad?"

 

"Yup?"

 

"What if I don't dream of guys?"

 

"I'm…what?"

 

"What if I dream of…" She turned towards her dad fully, biting her lower lip as she mentally prepared herself. "…g-girls. I like…girls."

 

There was a moment of silence between them, Finn's wheels turning as the words his daughter said fully registered in his brain. "O-Oh. Cool, me too."

 

Patti giggled, relief washing over her. "Is that…is that okay?"

 

"Sure. If that's how you feel, then that's how it is. But, uh does that mean you don't want meat on your pizza?"

 

She snorted, "Dad, I'm a lesbian. Not a vegetarian. Of course I want meat on my pizza."

 

Finn laughed, smirking at his girl. "Awesome."

 

* * *

 

 

"Hey."

 

"Rachel."

 

"RACHEL."

 

"Rachel, wake up."

 

Her eyes fluttered open then, blinking blearily as she was awoken from her sleep. "Huh?"

 

Kurt looked down at her, concern coloring his features. "You weren't in the guest bedroom. We thought you'd left."

 

Rachel sat up a little bit, furrowing her brows as she took in her surroundings. The oversized leathermen jacket slipped from her shoulders, revealing the clothes she had been wearing yesterday. She was in Finn's old room, sleeping on his old bed. "I didn't mean to worry you guys. Honestly, I don't remember falling asleep." Kurt frowned. "I just came in here, ya know? Wanted to visit with him, talk with him. See if the room still smelled like him."

 

Kurt pursed his lips, about to say something, but then crying could be heard coming from the other room. "Oh, she woke up. Wait right here. I just need to go get her."

 

As Kurt walked out, Rachel pulled the jacket around her tighter. She buried her face in the collar and breathed in whatever was left of Finn on it. Rachel lifted her head up, smiling despite the tears gathering in her eyes. "You would have been a good dad, Finn. You would have been a really, really good dad."

 

She wiped her eyes a bit, standing up and taking off the leathermen jacket to hang back on one of Finn's bedposts. Kurt walked back in just as Rachel turned towards the door, a bundle wrapped in pink nestled in Kurt's arms. "Good morning, sunshine. Look who finally decided to wake up."

 

Rachel smiled, walking over to them and letting Katy grab on to her finger. The baby gurgled happily, big blue eyes blinking up at her. "How is my favorite little goddaughter?"

 

"Katy's a bit fussy this morning. Girl turns into a diva when Blaine isn't doting on her every second of every day." Kurt giggled, making sure to hold his daughter's head properly. "Rachel, are you okay?"

 

Rachel looked up at Kurt, a fond expression softening her features. "Yeah. I just…can't believe you let Blaine name her Katy."

 

Kurt chuckled a bit, deciding to let Rachel dodge the question…for now. "Well, if you had your way, her name would be Ethel right now."

 

"Oh, please. You almost named her Satine."

 

"For like a minute. I wasn't actually going to name my daughter after a prostitute." Kurt smiled, adjusting Katy when she started making fussy noises. "Though, I have to admit. I entertained the idea of her middle name being Drizzle for a good while."

 

"Really?" Rachel asked, looking down at Katy and softly brushing back some of her downy baby hair. "Finn would have been such a good uncle." She whispered.

 

"Gaga help me. Uncle Finn AND Uncle Cooper? Forget it. This girlie would've been spoiled rotten." Kurt joked, giving her a sympathetic look, "Finn would have also been a great father, Rachel."

 

"Ya think so?"

 

He nodded, "Duh, even Superman became a dad."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't remember when this popped into my head, but I had to write it. And if your name's Katy, I'm not dissing your name. Rachel was just teasing because Blaine named their daughter after Katy Perry. Because he would. :) Adore you lovelies. Till next time! Leave a kudos, a comment maybe?


End file.
